tyne_and_wearfandomcom-20200213-history
Troy Underwood
Just wearing all black comes from Johnny Cash. I'm on the road so much that if I wear all black, my clothes never get dirty. You can't tell if I've worn the same shirt twice. - Troy during a interview about why he wear's black outfits. Gerald "Troy" Paul Underwood Is the son of Leah Jones and Benjamin Underwood, and the younger brother to Wynonna, and the older brother to Ireland, Arabella, Yazmin, Samara, William, and Ethan and the older half-brother to Alexandria, and Sarai. Troy longtime girlfriend is Rue Cassidy whom he fell in love with in Year 10 at secondary school and began secretly dating to avoid her family. Until she was seventeen when she became pregnant with there son Mateo whom he denied because he wasn't ready to become a father causing a strain on there relationship. Eventually they became friends again but didn't go back to being in a relationship until much later until they conceived Selah by peer chance according to Rue. After Rue's rape was revealed and Ziggy's biological father's identify, Troy and Rue gave it another shot and eventually got married and had two more daughter's named Annamarie and Graycen. He is also the father to Alaina whom he has been raising since she was three years old. Background Early Life Appearance Troy is an attractive young man with dark brown hair and nicely shaped hazel eyes with pale skin. In more detail provided by Rue, he is an Adonis sex god with amazing hair and a set of abs. Tattoos # Troy had a tattoo of on his ankle of a cartoon George W. Bush and he got it covered with a bear on ball juggling teeth with a top hat. The reason he wanted it covered because he hates George Bush and he's British and he wanted something for his adopted son Ziggy who loves the circus just as much as he does. # He also has a quote on his right forearm “Everything was beautiful and nothing hurt.” The quote is from Slaughterhouse-Five by Kurt Vonnegut Jr. which is one of his favorite books. # Troy and her fiancé Rue Cassidy got matching tattoos on their forearms of a bottle of Cholula Hot Sauce. # He also has “I’d rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints” written along his left wrist and hand. This is a line from Billy Joel’s song “Only The Good Die Young.” # Also on the other side of right calf were he had George W. Bush, he had a portrait of his ex-girlfriend Esti Lola Espinosa. He got another cover symbolizing him and his children, he has an elephant with two little elephants on roller skates and the big elephant has a fake mustache. Personality Discography Albums # The Epidemic LP # Must Be Nice # These Things Happen # When It's Dark Out # The Beautiful and Dammed Mixtapes # The Tipping Point # Rules Don't Apply # The Outsider # The Endless Summer EPs # In The Valley of Violence # The Long Dumb Road # Must Be Twice with # These Things Also Happened with # Step Brothers with Relationships Rue Cassidy Family Children Trivia * Like his wife he is an animal lover and often advocates for animal rights. He also has a pit bull with dwarfism named Sassy and another named Parker who is a French Bulldog. * Troy favorite class in High School was math, music class, and business ** He learned how to play the drums when he was a child and later learned the guitar, piano, and synthesizer Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Underwood Family Category:Jones Family